Born Again
by GuitarGirl9296
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Bella and Edward 146 years after she becomes a vampire. The impossible happens, she gets pregnant. What will the Volturi say? Who is the unexpected good guy? Read to find out!
1. The news

**Born Again**

**1**

It had been one hundred and forty six years since I was last here. I am one hundred fifty four years old but still look eighteen. Today is my anniversary. Not only my wedding anniversary, it is also one hundred and forty six years since I became immortal, one hundred and forty six years since I became a vampire.

My birth parents are both dead, they died long ago, I live now with the Cullen's, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that I am a Cullen yet, partly because I still can't quite believe that I'm married to the perfection that is my husband. Edward Cullen. We met one hundred and forty five year ago, but that's a different story. This story is about the day I found out the impossible. I was pregnant.

I found out two days ago, I was throwing up in the toilet (which was strange because vampires don't usually throw up) when I felt a kick in my stomach. I was surprised to say the least. I got in my car and drove to the nearest town. In the chemist I brought a pregnancy test and drove home. As always Rosalie was in the bathroom. I had to wait ten minutes before she came out.

'What's in the bag?' she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

'Nothing' I told her innocently

'Whatever'

Then I rushed in and locked the door, I read the instructions and did what they said. Five minutes later, I knew. I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. It was impossible! I decided to talk to Carlisle, he was the only one who would know what to do.

Carlisle was in his study when I found him.

'Bella? What's wrong? He asked as soon as he saw me.

'Hi Carlisle, um, is it possible for a um vampire to be um pregnant?' I asked

'No, that's completely impossible, why?'

'Because, well I think I might be' I explained

'That isn't possible Bella, why do you think that?'

I told him about the sickness the kicking and the pregnancy test.

'How did you get the results of the test?' he asked

'Well it was a different type of test, it's a new invention, you just scan your stomach wait five minutes and it tells you if your pregnant or not' I told him

'hm, that is very strange, have you told Edward?'

'No not yet, I don't know how to'

'Well you'd better tell him soon, he's due back from hunting any minute now'

'I know'

At that moment the front door down stairs slammed open, Edwards voice came floating up the stairs, he was arguing with Jasper.

'I'd better go talk to him' I said, and I walked out the study door and down the stairs.

'Edward?' I called

'Hi! I've missed you, what's wrong?' Edward saw the look on my face as he was hugging me.

'Edward we need to talk, alone'

'Okay, lets o for a walk'

'No, I don't want to walk, can we just go to our room?'

'Fine, lead the way'

We walked in silence up the stairs,

'And none of you lot listening' I called when we reached our room.

We sat on the sofa for ages until Edward said

'You wanted to tell me something?'

'Yes, I just don't know how to say it, you see the thing is, um, I'm pregnant.'

'What? How can you be pregnant? You're a vampire, vampires don't get pregnant!'

'Well I am, so what do we do about it?'


	2. Telling The Family

**2**

'Before we do anything we should talk to Carlisle'

'I have talked to him Edward, he says it's impossible, but how can it be impossible?' I informed him.

'We should talk to him together' Edward told me

'Okay, let's go talk to him' I replied

We walked to Carlisle study silently, we waited outside the door until Carlisle's voice called 'come in'

'I see you've told Edward then Bella'

'Yes, she's told me, can you explain how it happened?'

'Edward! Calm down' I told him

'I'm sorry Bella, I just don't understand how this happened, that's all, I'm freaking out!'

'None of us do! Now will you let Carlisle talk?' I asked

'I don't know how it happened, it's never been recorded in any vampire history books I have, I think it's time we visited Italy again' Carlisle told us.

'What? The Volturi? You can't be serious!'

'I am serious Bella, if any one knows anything about your condition it'll be them'

'When are we leaving?'

Edwards question shocked me,

'Excuse me, am I the only one here who remembers what happened last time we went there? They tried to kill me!' I screamed.

'Calm down Bella, that was before you were a vampire, they wont do anything this time, I'm sure' Carlisle assured me, 'As for your question Edward, we'll leave tonight, We will all be going'

'I guess we should go tell the others'

'Be ready to leave at ten thirty'

'Okay, thank you Carlisle'

We walked hand in hand down stairs, Edward called everybody's names and suddenly there were five more vampires in the room.

'What is it? What's wrong? I saw that you were going to Italy, That we were all going to Italy?'

'Yes Alice, we are all going to Italy, Tonight' I told them

'But, why?' Rosalie's question brought tears to my eyes,

'Because, Because, I'm pregnant'

'What?'

'But how?'

'That's not fair'

Vampires can't get pregnant'

'I know vampires can't get pregnant! That's why we're going to the Volturi, they are the oldest vampire family in the world, Carlisle says they would know if it were possible for a vampire to have a baby'

'When are we going?' Jasper asked

'Tonight, at ten thirty' Edward replied.

'Okay, let's go pack' Emmett said, 'Oh and Congratulations Bella, Edward'


	3. Italy

**3**

The plane left the airport at half eleven. We arrived in Italy at nine in the morning. We hired a car and drove straight to the Volturi's city. We wore extra clothes to cover our skin and a scarf around our necks up to our noses, _and _a hat and sunglasses! We arrived at the mansion just half an hour later. We were welcomed by Aro, Marcus and Caius. Jane, Aro explained was with Demetri and Felix, having breakfast.

'What brings you here?' he asked

'We have a question to ask you' Carlisle told him

'Really? And what question would that be?'

'Has a vampire ever been pregnant before?' Carlisle asked

'Only once, that was back around six hundred years ago, her name was Louisa, she was nineteen when she was changed, the father was you may be surprised at this, was Caius'

'What?' We all ask

'Oh yes, Caius? Why don't you tell them the story' he gestured for the other dark haired vampire to step forward.

'I don't think I will Aro, but I am curious, why do they want to know?'

'Yes, why do you want to know?' Aro asked

'Bella is pregnant' Edward said simply

'Really? Well then I believe a congratulations are in order!' Aro told us 'Edward, Bella, I'm very happy for you' his face wasn't happy though, it didn't look as if it had been happy for years.

'And may I ask one question?' Aro asked

'Of course'

'Bella, what is your talent?'

'I can move objects with my mind' I explained

'Can I see?'

I glanced at Edward, he nodded so I focused my mind on the chandelier hanging just a few meters away, I madeit swing, then fall.

'Well that is impressive'

'Thank you'

'Um excuse me, but we came here for a reason, we want to know how Bella got pregnant' Emmett interrupted

'Yeah, and I want to know if I can get pregnant to!' Rosalie exclaimed

'The reason is simple, Bella is becoming human again, she will need to go back to her home and stay there until the baby's born, then she will be a stronger vampire than anyone can imagine' Aro explained

'My home? We just came all the way here to be told to go straight back again? What a wasted trip!

'I think he means the place you've felt most at home, not your house'

'You mean Forks?' I ask

'If that's were you were most at home, then yes, Forks' Aro tells us

'So we have to move from Alaska back to Forks?' Alice asks

'Yes' Edward tells her 'didn't you see that coming?'

'Oh shut up'

'Thank you for helping' I say

'One more thing, are you sure you don't want to join the Volturi?'

'Yes we're sure' Edward voice is stern 'Good bye'

'Good bye'

With that we go to the airport and get tickets for the first plane back to Forks, lucky for us there's one in two hours, with eight seats left!

And so we go back to Forks. My home.


	4. Going home

**4**

Unfortunately the plane couldn't take off because of bad whether, we were stuck in Italy for ten more hours, (well that's what Alice told us!) She said we'd be in Forks by ten o clock tomorrow morning but we wouldn't leave here until two o clock the same morning.

So we were stuck, we decided to check into the hotel that was right next to the airport. Carlisle had got us tickets for the next flight so there was nothing left to do except wait. We only got one "room" because we weren't staying the night. The room wasn't just one room. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette with a separate dining room and a living room. It was like a flat. A very posh flat.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the bedroom when we got in. The rest of us just watched TV. We sat blindly in front of the TV for ages. Emmett and Rosalie returned just half an hour after they went to the bedroom. The TV shows that were on would have bored us to sleep. If we could sleep that is! At last it was time to go back next door, to the airport. We got on the plane and flew through the sky. At last I was going home.

Seven and a half hours later we arrived in the Seattle airport. We rented a couple of cars and drove. It took half an hour to get there. When we finally arrived I was shocked to see that nothing had changed. Not the houses or the trees. Everything was still as green as it had always been.

'Bella, where do you want to go?' Carlisle asked

'Home, to my home, Charlie's house'

We drove past the familiar houses and suddenly we stopped. We had arrived at my old home. But something was wrong. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. And unfamiliar paint on the door and window pains. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I knocked. After a while someone came to the door.

'Who are you?' She asked.


	5. Prove it!

**5**

'My name is Bella Cullen, I knew someone who used to live in this house, can I come in?'

'That's impossible, you can't have known someone who lived in this house, it's been in my family for about one hundred and sixty years, why do you look like me?' the irl asked

'I don't know, what's your name?'

'I'm Bella Swan'

I gasped 'And how old are you?'

'I'm seventeen, why do you want to know?'

'Can you wait here a second? I have to get someone'

'Sure'

I rushed back to the car

'Carlisle! Edward, She looks like me, she's the same age as me and she has my name! What do I do?'

'Calm down! What do you mean, she has your name?' Carlisle asked

'Her name is Bella Swan, and the house has been in her family for about one hundred and sixty years!'

'Well that is shocking, go back and talk to her' Carlisle told me

'Can Edward come with me?' I asked

'I'm right beside you love, let's go'

We walked back up the path hand in hand, when we got to the door, the girl, Bella, was standing, waiting for me.

'Do you want to come in?' she asked

'That would be great, this is Edward by the way. My husband' I told her

'Nice to meat you, I still have no idea who you are and what you're doing here though'

I looked at Edward, should we tell her? Edward made up my mind for me.

'Bella used to live in this house, one hundred and forty six years ago' he said

'Wait, what? Do you expect me to believe that?' she asked

'She is a vampire, and so am I' he said

'Prove it!' she challenged 'Where's your fangs? And why can you come out in the day time?' she asked

'Vampires don't have fangs, they don't get burned in the sun, they sparkle in the sun, and before you ask, no we can't turn into a bat' Edward told her

'You still haven't proved it!'

Edward looked at me, I made the TV turn on and off, and the lights to.

'Okay, what just happened?' Bella 2 asked

'I did that' I said

'What about you? Can you do any magic tricks?' she asked, looking at Edward

'I can read minds'

'Okay, if that's true what am I thinking right now?'

'You're thinking about Jake, and wondering what to were on your date later' Edward said

'Jake? Jake what?' I asked

'His name is Jacob Black, and he's my partner'

'Jacob Black? Does he live in La Push by any chance?' I asked

'Yeah he does, why? Do you know him?'

'I used to, he was my best friend'

'What do you mean you used to? When I became a vampire, we didn't speak to each other, in fact we were mortal enemies'

'So it's true' Bella 2 mused

'What is?' Edward asked

'I knew who you were the moment I saw you Bella, Jacob has pictures of you, from one hundred and forty six years ago'

'So you knew we were telling the truth?' I asked

'I thought I did, I had to make sure though, do you mind if I invite Jacob over? He'll love to see you'

'I don't think that's the best…' I started

'Oh please! He only stopped talking to you because of the pack, but now they're gone he'd love to see you, I'm sure'

'What do you mean "They're gone"? Edward asked

'They all died about seventy years ago, or so Jake tells me anyway'

'How do you know all this? Did Jake imprint on you?' I asked

'Yes, how do you know about that?'

'I know a lot' I said simply

'Please can I invite Jake?' Bella 2 asked

'Fine, call him'

'Thanks'

She left the room and went to the phone, I heard her side of the conversation

'Hi, Jake it's me, can you come round?' she asked 'Now of course' she continued 'Because I want to speak to you'

'Great, see you in a minute, love you bye'

'He'll be here in a minute' she told us coming back into the room. Edward took my hand and we waited. Finally there was a knock at the door, Bella 2 went to answer it, and then, in walked Jacob Black.


	6. What's been happning here?

**6**

We stared at each. Surprise was on his face.

'What are you doing here?' he finally asked

'It's a long story' I told him simply

'We have time'

'Fine, if you must know I'm pregnant, I was told to come back to the place I felt most at home, until the baby's born' I explained

'What? Pregnant? How?'

'I'm becoming human again, but if I stay where I was most at home, until the baby's born then I'll stay a vampire, how are you here?' I asked

'I have only just started aging this year, I'm just a normal teenage boy again, no more werewolf in me' he explained

'That's great Jacob, right?' I asked

'It's fantastic, now I can age along side Bella' he said

'I'm glad you finally imprinted Jake'

'I am to, your going to ask about Charlie and Renee aren't you?' he asked

'What happened to them?' I asked

'Well, after your "death" they were both inconsolable, your mother wouldn't talk to anyone but Charlie and he wouldn't talk to any one but your mother, they got back together for a year before she went back to Phil, her and Charlie had a baby, they called her Elizabeth, she looked exactly like you, Elizabeth married Paul, he imprinted on her, and they had a child and called her Isabella after you, then she grew up and got married and had a boy, they called him Jasper after Jasper Hale, Isabella's mother had told her story's of The Cullen's and Isabella had always liked Jasper best' he explained

'And then?' I asked

'He grew up and married Lucy Newton, and they had a child, a boy, they called him Charlie, then he grew up and got married to Angela, which was Charlie's new wife Sandy's great great great granddaughter, they had a child and called it Isabella, who looks exactly like you'

'That's you?' I asked Bella

'Yes'

'Wow, well that makes me your great great great aunt?' I asked

'I guess, something like that anyway' Bella 2 smiled

'Do you live here on your own?' Edward asked her

'Yes, My parents died in a car crash one year ago, but I'm going to sell this place soon, I'm moving in with Jacob' she explained

'Do you mind if we buy it off you?' Edward asked

'That would be great, then I'd be keeping it in the family!'

'How much do you want for it?'

'I don't want anything, I don't need anymore money!'

'When can we move in?' I asked

'Anytime after tomorrow, that's when I'll be moving to La Push' she told us

'That's great, we'll come back tomorrow afternoon to help you move if you want' Edward offered

'That's great I could use the extra help!'

'Good bye Bella, bye Jake' I said

'Bye Auntie Bella, bye Uncle Edward' Bella 2 laughed

'bye Bella' Jacob said softly

'See you tomorrow at two?' Edward asked

'Yep, see you then

Me and Edward walked down the path, the car was still here but Carlisle had gone

'Has he gone to the house?' I asked

'Yep, shall I drive?' Edward asked

'Yeah, let's go'

We drove in silence all the way to the Cullen's old home.

As soon as we walked through the door Alice was asking one million questions a minute.

'Edward, Bella, how was it?' Carlisle asked when Alice had stop for air

'Great, turns out, I'm a great, great, great auntie' I said, Shock silenced everyone. Then suddenly, I felt calm

'Bella, why don't you tell the story?' Esme asked.


	7. Debussy

**7**

I quickly told them what happened, their mouths were open in shock, except for Alice, who was smiling brightly

'Yay' she said 'Does she like shopping?'

'I have no idea, but if she's anything like me then I guess not!' I told her

'Can I come with you tomorrow?'

'Of course Alice, you can all come if you want' I told them before I got up and walked towards the door

'Oh and Bella?'

'Yes Alice?' I asked

'Thank you so much!'

'For what?'

'You'll see' she smiled

Later Edward and I where talking in our room

'What did Alice mean, "thank you"?' I asked

'You're letting her be godmother for the baby, and she gets to choose it's first outfit' Edward explained

'Oh, that makes sense' I said before leaning in for a kiss, it was a whole five minutes before we cam up for air!

'Let's put some music on, shall we?' Edward asked

'What shall we put on?' I asked

'How about Debussy?' he asked

'Sounds perfect' I smiled before making the CD fly out of the box it was in and into the CD player. Clair de Lune played softly in the background, Edward and I kissed and stayed kissing all night long.

In the morning Alice ran into the room and started talking a mile a minute

'It's decided that Emmett, Jasper, Esme and me will be coming with you, Rosalie is going to buy us some cars and Carlisle is getting a new job at the hospital'

'That's great Alice, what time is it?' I asked

'Ten o clock, so that leaves us four hours to shop!'

I groaned

'do I have to Alice?'

'Yes, otherwise you'll make your sister very unhappy'

'Great'

'I know! You two better get ready or we'll have hardly any time!'

'Wait, you two? Am I coming too?' Edward asks

'Of course, you can't shop for your new house unless you're both there, now come on get ready' Alice told us

'Fine, see you downstairs in ten minutes' I said

Alice smiled and sprinted down stairs

'Right, let's get ready' Edward said

We got changed, I wore black skinny leg jeans and a stripy long sleeved T-shirt, Edward wore denim jeans and a white T-shirt. When we got down stairs Alice was waiting, she was wearing a long purple skirt and a black T-shirt.

'Come on let's go!' Alice said, impatience was clear in every syllable. We were driving one of the rented cars, it didn't go over seventy miles per hour, very slow for us! I smiled remembering a time when I thought sixty mph was to fast!

'What are you smiling at?' Alice asked

'Nothing, I'm remembering when I used to freak at the thought of going over fifty mph and now I'm wishing we could go one hundred!'

'Those were the days, do you remember how clumsy you were? You couldn't walk across a flat stable surface with out tripping on something, and that blush!' Alice laughed

'Please, don't remind me!' I smiled joining in with her laughter!

'Yay! We're here!' Alice said excitedly, we had stopped outside a department store. We all got out the car and walked in.

**A/B**

**So how do you like the story? I have a few plot twists in my mind, and I haven't decided on one yet, but I promise to update again soon! I'm writing this to say thanks to all of you who added me to your favourite Author's list and/or favourite story list! And thanks to the people who have told me what I did wrong in this story, I'm taking your advise! The characters wont be "hyped up on coffee beans" any more! So thanks to everyone, and also, do you have any suggestions to what I should call the baby? If so, send me a message or tell me in a review!**

**GuitarGirl9296!!! XxXxX **


	8. Helping Hand

**8**

Edward and I arrived at Bella 2's house half an hour early. Bella 2 was carrying a box to her car when we drove up to the house.

'hey guys' she called

'Hi, so what needs doing?' I asked

'Can you help me carry those boxes to my car please?' she asked, pointing at a pile of boxes by the door.

'Sure' We said. After ten minutes of work we'd finished.

'Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme are going to be here in about ten minutes' Edward told Bella 2

'Cool, are they your family?' Bella 2 asked

'Yeah' I said

'Do you mind if I have something to drink?' Bella 2 asked

'No go ahead' Edward said

'Thanks' We walked into the house and into the familiar kitchen.

'So how does it work, this imprinting thing?' I asked

'Well, it's more than love, like you'd move the sun and stars just to be by that persons side, you can't live without them, and you're never unhappy when your with them' Bella 2 explained

'Wow, are you and Jacob immortal?' I asked

'No, now that Jake is no longer a werewolf, we'll age just like everybody else'

'Cool, so how did you meet?' I couldn't help it, the questions kept poring out of my mouth

'We met on a beach, I was at a party with my friends, and he was just walking across the sands, when I saw him I jumped up and ran at him, we kissed there and then, it was like I'd finally become complete'

'So which room was your room here?' Edward asked

'The smaller one, I didn't want to be in my parents room after they died, so I kept mine, which was yours?' she asked me

'I had the small one too!' I told her

'Cool! We had the same room!' We heard a car coming down the street, then suddenly Alice was in the room.

'Oh my god! You to are exactly the same! Well except the eyes, Bella C has gold eyes!' Alice was hugging Bella 2 at this point

'And you smell like her!'

'Alice calm down! Your scarring her!' Edward scolded

'Sorry, I'm just exited, Jasper's been trying to calm me down for hours, but every time he does I just get exited again straight a way!' Just then there was a knock at the door, Bella 2 went to answer it. Then Emmett, Jasper and Esme walked in behind Bella 2.

'Sorry about Alice, she shot out of the car before it had stopped! We couldn't stop her!' Jasper told Bella 2

'That's okay, we've loaded the boxes, we have to drive to La Push and then unpack them, are you sure you want to help? Jake and me can do it on our own if that would be easier' Bella looked sheepish

'How much help do you need?' Emmett asked

'Not much, just two more pairs of hands would do'

'Well Bella and Edward should help you, we'll just go and get their stuff and move it in here, if that's alright of course' Esme told her

'That would be perfect!' Bella 2 smiled

We spent the next couple of hours working, Jake didn't seem that uncomfortable as he did yesterday, he must have come to terms with me and Edward overnight. But he still didn't look happy when ever we mentioned the baby. But at leased he tried to act happy.

'It was good seeing you again Bella' he said as Edward and I where getting into our rental car.

'You to Jake' I said

'Bella?' Bella 2 asked

'Yes?'

'Can we stay in touch?' she asked

'I'd like that' I smiled

'Bye'

'Bye'

And then Edward and I drove off to home.


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**9**

The next few weeks past in a blur, Edward and I were living in my old house and the rest were up at the mansion. Alice was round here everyday, talking non-stop about bedroom colours,

'Alice, please, stop, you can pain the baby's room whatever colour you want, but can you give my ears a break?' I asked

'Fine, oh and by the way, I think what your going to do if really kind, I'm sure she'll appreciate it loads'

'Alice, what are you talking about?'

'You'll see, and Bella I think you should paint the baby's room white, with purple flowers on the wall' Alice told me

'I'm guessing it's a girl then?'

'Maybe'

Next day…

There was a knock on the door, I got up to answer it and was stunned to see Jane standing by the door frame

'Hello Jane, what do you want?' I asked

'I want your baby' she said

'You're crazy, I'm not giving you my baby, can you leave now please?'

'No I will not leave, Aro sent me to tell you that we want that baby, it will be the most powerful vampire that has ever been, we can't have that wasted on you' she smiled

'To bad, it's my baby, your not getting anywhere near it, so go away' I was really annoyed now

'I'll go, but we will have that baby' and with that she was one, she'd ran into the forest and disappeared, I called Edwards name, within a minute he was at my side, he'd been at the Cullen's house, Getting some CD's we'd left behind

'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked

'Jane, she came here and said she was going to have our baby, she said the Volturi wanted it' I cried dry sobs onto his shoulder 'What are we going to do Edward? You know the Volturi will stop at nothing to get what they want'

'We aren't going to let them take our baby away from us, we'll all protect it, no one will get through us' Edward soothed, stroking my hair

'How long before it's born?' Edward asked

'I'm four months pregnant, so about five more months and we'll be parents!' The excitement was clear in my voice

'I can't wait, now how about we go and watch TV for a bit, keep your mind off the Volturi?' Edward asked

'Sounds great' I told him.


	10. Good News and Bad News

**10**

3 months later

'Good morning Bella' Edward said as he came into the kitchen where I was sitting at the table.

'Morning, any post for me?' I asked

'Yeah, there's one letter and one thick envelope' he informed me.

'Pass them here' I told him, Edward passed me the envelopes, I opened the thick, wine coloured one first.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen,_

_We would love for you to attend our wedding, it is being held on the 31 of march at 2:30pm on the beach in La Push. Please send your answer back before the 15/2/08 ._

_We hope you can come_

_Jacob Black & Bella Swan_

Also inside the envelope was a note, it read:

_Bella and Edward, _

_I know you may think you are unable to come to our wedding due to the treaty to keep you off our lands, but seeing as Bella has made up her mind for you to come, I am allowing you to come into La Push, for the wedding __only.__ Bella would really love to have some of her relatives there, she hasn't got any apart from you, so please come._

_Your Friend_

_Jacob_

'Wow, Jacob and Bella are getting married!' I exclaimed

'Really? And they've invited us?' Edward asked, surprise was clear on his face.

'I know, there's a note from Jacob inside saying we're allowed into La Push for the wedding, So should we go?' I asked

'If it makes you happy, we'll go' Edward said

'It says to send an answer back before the 15 of February, that's today!'

'Go phone them' Edward told me

'Okay' I skipped into the hall, Grabbing the phone I dialled Jacob's number, which was imbedded into my memory

'Hello?' Jacobs voice asked

'Hi, It's me Bella, I'm phoning to say Edward and I would love to come to your wedding'

'That's great! I'll see you then, I'm a bit busy right now, bye'

After that Jacob hanged up. I walked back into the kitchen, Edward was sitting at the table, his eyes on the other letter, This one was in a white envelope, it was sealed with the Volturi's seal. I opened it, scared of what I might find inside. It was a letter.

Dear Bella,

It was a pleasure seeing you again after all this time, you looked well. I am writing to you about the subject of your baby, you can't expect to keep it, that child will be the most powerful vampire ever created, it will have all the talents this life has to offer, we can't let that be wasted, so as soon as it is born I will send someone to take it off your hands.

Aro

'Please tell me this is a joke' I begged

'Let me see Bella' Edward said, I passed him the letter, his eyes grew harder with every word he read.

'Let's go see Carlisle' he said finally.


	11. I want Power!

**11**

'Edward? Bella? What's wrong?' Alice asked, she was sitting on Jaspers lap on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the love seat. Edward was carrying me, like he used to, I was sobbing to much to run. Edward threw the letter at Alice. Her eyes scanned the page for a fraction of a second before she called Carlisle.

'What is it?' Carlisle asked, by now Alice was crying as well.

'Read it' Alice hiccupped handing the letter to Carlisle. He read it quickly before saying

'This complicates things'

'Complicates things? Aro wants to take our baby and you say it complicates things?' Edward thundered.

'Calm down Edward!' Esme scolded coming into the room 'Now what was that about Aro taking your baby?'

'He sent Bella a letter saying the Volturi want the baby because it will be the most powerful vampire ever and we had a visit from Jane, she said much the same thing' Edward explained.

'What are we going to do? I don't want to give up my baby' I cried.

'You wont have to' Everyone turned to look at the door, no one had noticed Jane enter the house, there was to much going on to notice the smell.

'What are you doing here?' Alice asked her sobs stopping instantly.

'I've come to help, With that baby, we can over throw Aro and the Volturi, I'm sick of being the least respected, I want power, and with that baby, I can have it!'

'How can you help?' Edward asked cautiously,

'We could fight back, we have an advantage here, not only do we have the most powerful vampire in the world waiting to be born, we have a mind reader, a mind-reader, someone who can control minds, someone who can inflict pain with a glance, someone with super strength _and _someone with the no how of battle, they don't stand a chance' Jane smiled a evil smile 'Will you let me help you?' Edward looked around the room, reading his family's thoughts, then he turned to me,

'Bella? Do you think we should let Jane help us?'

'I want to keep my baby' I said simply

'Jane, we accept your offer' Edward told her

'Good, We'll practise fighting tonight, in the clearing'

And with that she ran off.

'Wow, was it just me or did her eyes have gold in them' Jasper asked

'I think you're right, we'll ask tonight' Carlisle answered.

'Let's go home' Edward said into my neck

'Come on then, let's go' I told him and we raced home. When we got there Edward sat me on the couch.

'Do you have any idea's for names?' I asked

'A few, what about you?' he answered

'I do have some idea's yes, what are yours?' I asked

'Why don't we make a list?' He asked

'Great idea, get the pen and paper then' I told him He rushed out the room and returned with a pad and a biro.

'You go first' I offered

'okay, let's do girls first, what about, Alexandria?' he suggested

'That's such a great name! Put it on the list!' I enthused. Edward wrote the name down under the heading "Girls"

'Your turn' he told me

'What about Alicia?' he wrote that down under Alexandria.

'I love it! Next, what about Marina?' he mused

'That's great too! What about Linda? It means beautiful' I smiled at the last bit, if the baby looked anything like it's dad, it would be much more than gorgeous.

'That is a wonderful suggestion, what about Angela or Angelina?'

'I wouldn't mind calling the baby Angela, but Angelina is a bit scary' I told him

'I think your right, Angela is on the list too then'

'I've always loved the name Olivia' I confessed

'That's on the list as well' he smiled my favourite smile. We continued like this for about half an hour, We had just started the boys names when there was a polite knock on the door before Alice barged in.

'What you doing?' she asked

'Making a list of baby's names' I told her smiling

'Awww cute, can I see?' Alice asked

'Sure' Edward said passing the pad to Alice.

'Girls: Alexandria, Alicia, that sounds like my name! Marina, Linda, Angela, Olivia, Anna, Abigail, Monique, Phoebe, Monica, Rosemary, Sophie, Jessca, Saffron, Carmel, Tina, Josephine, Megan, Elizabeth, Kelsey, Jasmine, Evie. They're all so cute! Bow for the boys, Boys: Charlie, Dominic, Anthony, Ryan, Zach, Cody, Alex, Cameron, Peter, wow, you guys have been busy! Can I tell you what the baby's going to be? Please?' Alice asked

'Edward? Do we want to know?' I asked

**A/N**

**Okay, now it's up to you guys to decide whether you want to know or not, tell me by reviewing or send me a message! I know what the baby's going to be, do you want to know or not? I'll be writing the next chapter in two days, I'll post it after that, let me know before then so I can write it in!!! Oh and thanks to KarleyBoB and EdwardAMCBellaMS1918**** for your name suggestions!!**

**Leah (GuitarGirl9296)**


	12. Alice tells all

**12**

'No! Don't tell us! We want it to be a surprise!'

'Bella! I _really _want to tell you! Please?' Alice wined

'Alice, Bella has told you we want it to be a surprise, can't you respect that?' Edward asked

'Fine, I wont tell you, and I'll try not to think about it, okay' Alice bargained

'Thanks Alice' I sighed 'So what do you think of the names?'

'They're great! I like Alicia, I would be so flattered if you called your baby that!' she subtly hinted (yeah right!) .

'What did you come here for Alice?' I asked

'I wanted to tell you when your baby will be born' Alice informed us

'Really? You know?' Edward asked

'Duh! I'm physic, don't you remember? Anyway, It'll be born on the second of June, at six o clock in the morning' she told us.

'You hear that? That's when your coming out of me!' I told my stomach, in reply it kicked!

'Edward! The baby just kicked!' I squealed

'Really? Let me feel!' Edward said, just as delighted as me.

'Bella? There's more than one leg kicking' Edward said

'It's kicking with both legs? That's so cool!' I exclaimed

'No, it feels like three legs to me' Edward said his face was worried, Alice was looking very smug, like she new something we didn't.

'Oh just tell us Alice' I snapped after two minutes had passed.

'Yay, well, you're having twins!' she told us, a smile breaking out on her face.

'Twins?' Edward asked

'Yes, can I please tell you their gender? Please?'

'Oh go on then' I said giving in

'You're having one boy and one girl' she said, a huge smile on her face.

'Really? That's amazing!' I said, my smile wider than Alice's!

'Rosalie's not going to like this' Edward said, before breaking into a huge smile just like mine. But now I had stopped smiling. Edward was right. Rosalie wanted desperately for a child, and I was having two. It didn't seem fair.

'Edward…' I began, before telling him my plan.

**A/N**

**Can anyone guess what Bella's plan is? Whoever does gets the next chapter dedicated to them! And if you people are lucky, I might do a sequel, I'm still undecided! **

**L**


	13. Practice

**A/N**

**Only ****two ****people got it right! To clear things up, No Bella isn't going to give Rosalie one of her baby's! Do you really think that Bella or Edward would be able to give their baby up? This chapter's for princess-bella13 and EdwardMasonCullen! You got it right!!!**

**13**

'I think that's a great idea' Edward told me.

'Thanks, Do you think Rosalie will accept?' I asked

'Let's go ask her' Edward said

'What about me?' Alice asked

'What about you?' Edward asked, Alice's face had a hurt look on it as she replied

'Don't I get to be godmother too?'

'Of course Alice!' told her

'Yay! I'm happy now! Come on! Let's go to the house' Alice danced to the front door and Edward and I followed. We drove up to the Cullen's house in silence. When we got there we all ran to the front door and Alice called Rosalie and Emmett down the stairs. When they appeared, Rosalie looked angry, like we'd interrupted something. I didn't want to know what.

'What?' Rosalie snapped

'Edward and I have a question for you' I told her

'Can you make it quick' she asked

'Will you be godmother for the babies?' I asked. The anger on her face evaporated as soon as I said the word "godmother" a huge smile was clear on her perfect features until I said "babies" then the smile turned to shock.

'Babies?' she asked

'They're having twins!' Alice gushed

'And you want me to be godmother?' she clarified.

'We can think of no one better' Edward told her.

'We understand if you don't want to' I told her

'I'd love to! But why? Don't you hate me?' she asked

'Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're my sister' I told her

'Thank you so much! You wont regret this! I'll be the best godmother in the world!' Rosalie looked happier now than I'd ever seen her before.

The evening past quickly by, and before I knew it, it was time to meat Jane in the clearing. She was sitting on a log when we arrived. Doing something I never expected her to do. Chewing her nails. She rushed over to us.

'Shall we begin?' she asked

'In a moment, We have a question for you first Jane' Carlisle told her

'What question?' Jane asked

'Your eyes, why are they turning gold?' Carlisle asked

'Oh that, I'm turning a new leaf Carlisle, No more murdering humans' she informed us with a smile.

'That's fantastic, let's get started' Carlisle smiled back.

I watched as my family practised fighting, We had decided that I wasn't going to fight, on the day, I would be staying with Jane, as the others fought the Volturi. I was staying with Jane because she is the best at protecting, with her power, she can stop anyone getting through her! Edward wanted to be the one to stay with me, but Carlisle and Jasper convinced him that he would be more useful on the battle field. They practised all night, when dawn broke, Edward carried me all the way home. We were going to practice again tomorrow night. Jane thought it would be better to practice every night, until the day of fighting. That way we'd be ready.


	14. The wedding

**14**

**30/3/08**

Today was Bella's wedding. I was wearing a blue maternity dress. Edward looked gorgeous in a black tux. We arrived at the La Push beach ten minutes before the wedding ceremony. We took our seats at the front of the isle. Then the music started up. Bella was walking down the beach, no one was walking with her, I guess she didn't want anyone to replace her dad. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, it was off the shoulder with a flowing train. She looked amazing. As she passed me she smiled. I smiled back, knowing that if I could cry, I would be.

The party was being held right here on the beach, But as Edward reminded me, we were to stay for the ceremony only. I walked up to the new bride and congratulated her. She grabbed me in a bear hug that would have mad Emmett proud!

'Edward and I are leaving now' I told her 'Thanks for inviting us! Here's your gift'

'Thank you!' Bella said as she opened the present. It was a mixed CD of all of my favourite bands, past and present, I figured if she was anything like me she'd love it. It also had some of the songs Jacob said he liked when we were friends all those years ago. 'Call me sometime; I want to know about that baby of yours'

'Sure sure, only, it's not baby, it's babies, I'm having twins!' I told her.

'Really wow! That'll be a handful!' she exclaimed

'Oh not really, we'll have Rosalie and Alice to help' I told her.

'See you then, I better go find Jacob' she smiled

'Bye, enjoy your honeymoon' I smiled back before Edward and I left the premises.

**1/5/08**

Tomorrow I will be a parent. I am giving birth tomorrow. The fight is happening tomorrow. Jane would protect me, I hoped, but I was more worried about Edward. He would be fighting the Volturi, the most powerful vampires in the world. There is another night time training session happening right now. But I couldn't go, not even to watch, I had to stay at home and wait. I can't wait for all of this to be over.


	15. Jane's story

**15**

I was listening to music with Edward at the Cullen's house when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle opened it, stood on the doorstep was Aro, along with most the Volturi.

'What can we do for you?' Carlisle asked coldly.

'We want Bella's baby, hand it over' Aro ordered,

'That's impossible'

'Don't lie to me Carlisle' Aro told him

'I'm not lying' Carlisle replied

'Yes you are, we know Bella is going to give birth today'

'Yes she is, but she hasn't yet, and anyway, you're not having her baby' Carlisle's voice was hard

'We'll wait, we are having that baby'

'You are not' my voice shocked Aro.

'My dear, you must be confused, we sent a letter and Jane to come and tell you we are' Aro smiled a humourless smile, I smiled back.

'I know, and we chose to fight you instead' Edward appeared next to me.

'You know you have no chance against us don't you? But if you chose to fight, then we'll fight you before we get the baby, but we will have the baby' and then they left.

Jane came to the back door ten minutes later, we had just three hours before I gave birth, the Cullen's ran to the clearing were the fight was going to happen. Jane and I stayed at the Cullen house.

'Jane?' I asked

'Yes Bella?'

'Why are you helping us? I know you said it was to get power, but you could do that without stopping drinking human blood, not that I mind you stopping drinking human blood' my words came out in a rush

'They lied to you in Italy' she said quietly

'What? But…' Jane cut me off

'It wasn't Louisa who hade a baby before, it was me' she told me. I was shocked into silence, Jane smiled before saying

'It happened about three hundred years ago, I was a newborn in Italy, that's were I met Caius, He was charming, I fell in love with him, but I missed my home, I wanted to see my parents, that's how I became pregnant, during the pregnancy, the Volturi showered me with gifts, treated me like a queen, made me think they were good, but when the baby was born, they took it away from me, not letting me even hold it, or find out what gender it was, I only stayed on with the Volturi because they threatened to kill my baby if they left, they told me it was in a cell hidden in the castle somewhere and if I went looking for it they would kill it, I believed them it was only after I returned from warning you that I found out the truth, Aro was very angry that night, he was cursing at the top of his voice, saying things like "We'll have to rip it to shreds and burn it like the last one" I was confused, I didn't think that anyone else had given birth as a vampire except me, and then I realised, Aro could read my thoughts, he knew the reason I was there at all was because of the baby, so he lied, and told me they would kill my baby if I left, he wanted my talent, it could come in useful for the Volturi, and I did everything he asked because I loved that baby, that is why I am helping you Bella, I don't want you to have to go through he same things I did' After Jane had finished her story, I only had time to smile at her before the pain started.


	16. The Birth

**16**

Pain was shooting through my stomach. My contractions had started. The clock on the wall now read half five in the morning,

'Great' I thought 'Half an hour more of this to go'

'Come on Bella push!' Jane commanded, I did as I was told, pushing as hard as I could, it wasn't an easy job, but twenty minutes later, one baby was out.

'It's a girl!' Jane gushed, she put the tiny thing into a crib before coming back to me. The other baby was on it's way.

Five minutes later my pushing was interrupted by the door crashing open and Edward rushing in. He was at my side in an instant.

'Are you okay?' he asked

'Oh just fine, I've just pushed a baby out of me and I'm half way through the second' I screeched

'Calm down Bella, I can see the head' Jane order. Five more minutes and there were to smiling baby's sitting in the crib. I looked down at them and smiled, but then frowned.

'What's wrong?' Edward asked

'The boy's not our baby' I told him

'What do you mean?'

'Edward, look at him, see his blond hair? See his dimples even when he's not smiling? That's Rosalie's and Emmett's child' I smiled, Rosalie would be so pleased.

'I think you're right, but the girl, she's ours' Edward agreed

'Oh yes, she is very much ours, look at her bronze hair and crooked smile, she looks just like you' I smiled down at the sleeping angles. Just then Alice came through the door, she was smiling.

'Oh, I forgot to ask, how was the fight? I asked

'We won, the Volturi surrendered after Emmett pulled Aro's legs off!' Alice told us proudly

'That's great! There were no injuries on our side was there?'

'Nope, no one hurt at all on our side anyway' Alice smiled 'Can I meet my nephew and Niece now then?'

'Of course, who do you want to hold first? Alicia or the boy?' Edward asked

'Yay! You used the name I wanted you to use for the girl, why haven't you named the boy?' Alice was dancing around the room excitedly

'It would be rude to name someone else's child' Edward told her, Alice stopped dancing, she had the look on her face, the look that meant she was having a vision, when the vision ended she started dancing again

'Alice, please calm down, your giving me to much excitement' Jasper complained coming into the room followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

'Blame them, not me!' Alice told him 'They're the ones who got me hipper, tell them then!'

'Tell who what?' Rosalie asked

'Well, Rosalie, Emmett, take a look at the baby's and you'll see' I told them, Rosalie and Emmett stepped foreword and looked at the baby's

'Why does one of them look like a mixture of me and Rosalie?' Emmett asked

'Because, it's your baby' I told them, and before I knew what had happed Rosalie was hugging me so hard it would break a humans bones

'Thank you, Thank you THANK YOU!' She cried

I smiled 'So what are you going to call him?' I asked

'It's a boy?' Rosalie smiled, I nodded.

'Emmett? What do you want to call him' Rosalie asked, Emmett wasn't listening, he was to busy repeating over and over 'I'm a parent, a dad'

'I think we'll call him…?'

**A/N**

**Time to vote again, what do you want Rosalie to call the baby? It'll be either Henry, Noel or Alex, which do you want? To answer review!! I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow so answer quickly!!!**

**L**


	17. THe names

**17**

'What? Don't I get a say in the name?' Emmett interrupted, coming out of his state of shock

'Of course, but can I say what I want to call it first?' Rosalie asked

'Fine' Emmett grumbled

'I have always loved the name Henry, all my life as a vampire and before I have longed for a baby called Henry' Rosalie sighed looking down at the babies

'Yeah, Henry's a good name, but I like the name Alex' Emmett said 'When I was alive, I had a little brother called Alex'

'This is hopeless, we'll never agree, Bella? Can you chose for us?' Rosalie asked me, after five minutes of her and Emmett arguing

'I like them both, why don't you call him Alex Henry Cullen?' I suggested 'Then you get both names'

'Alex Henry Cullen, I like it' Rosalie smiled

'Me too' Emmett laughed 'But I'm still confused as to how Rosalie and me are Alex's parents, didn't Bella give birth to them?'

'Well, I think that one of the baby's talents are they can choose their parents, I'm guessing they can sense emotion and read thought's, so when they were in Bella's womb, they were listening, and he realised, that you need a child' Carlisle explained.

'Wow, these kids really do have every power' Jasper said 'Uh-oh, they're feeling restless, they're about to wake up' At that moment, The baby's eyes fluttered open and they burst into synchronised sobs, I bent down to pick Alicia up at the same time Rosalie was leaning down to pick up Alex. As soon as the baby was in my arms, I felt instantly happier, I rocked her back and forth and she finally stopped crying, I looked over at Rosalie, Alex was now gargling to himself just like Alicia. I smiled. The Cullen family was complete.

**A/N **

**I'm not sure whether I should do another chapter of this story or start on the next one. Which would you prefer? I know I said I was posting this tomorrow, but I couldn't stop the words. The baby's full names are:**

**Girl: Alicia Elisabeth Cullen (after Alice and Edward's mother)**

**Boy: Alexander Henry Cullen (It explains in the story these names.**

**I know this was a short chapter, but I'm kind of upset at the moment so I can't be bothered to write more now, let me know if you want a new chapter of this. This story is dedicated to KarleyBob and Obsessed.with.writing. You both are so cool!!!**

**Until next time**

**L**


	18. The christning

**18**

I wasn't crying, like the priest expected, I was the first baby he had christened that didn't cry when he pored the water on my head. His thoughts were very amusing.

'She's not crying! She is a very special girl, the first baby not to cry!' I looked at my brother/cousin, we smiled and then started to laugh. My mother looked at me and smiled. Her heart was full of love for me at that moment. I could sense it.

'I give the name Alicia Elizabeth Cullen to this child' the priest said, before handing me to my mother. Next it was Alex's turn. He didn't cry either. The priest thought we must be wonder children.

'I give the name Alexander Henry Cullen to this child' the priest said before handing Alex to Rosalie. She was smiling like a lunatic; she had gotten what she always wanted. A child.

When we arrived home. My father found a note on the table.

_Dear friends,_

_ I am very happy that you got your children and that Aro and the Volturi didn't take them. I am sorry to have disappeared after their birth. I couldn't be in the same room as something so much like my baby. I am going back to Italy. Not to live though, to die. I can not stay in this world any longer. I plan to provoke the Volturi. They will probably kill me anyway when they see me for betraying them. Thank you for your kindness towards me._

_See you in the next life_

_Jane_

The grown-up's all had worried face. I started to cry along side Alex. We remembered Jane. She had helped our family fight the evil ones. I looked at Alex. He looked at me. We said one word. Jane.

**A/N**

**This is the end. There will be a sequel though. I'll explain what happened in that. The list of the babies powers will be on the first chapter of the sequel. I'm sorry to say, the sequel wont be up for about a week unless I get twenty more reviews, the more I get, the quicker the sequel will appear.**

**Thanks to everyone**

**L **


End file.
